The Night She'd been waiting for
by BeccaElizabeth
Summary: My version of what would have happend if Jenny had not been in the room the night Easy had been caught by Dean Marymount.


Okay so this is my first fanfic and my version of what would have happened if in Jenny hadn't been in the room the night Easy had been caught by Dean Marymount.

* * *

Easy had only snuck into Callie's room two minutes ago and he already had all his clothes off. Jenny had been studying with Celine in her room and fallen aslepp, Celine had imed Callie an hour before to tell her. This was sooo perfect, thought Callie, no interuptions.

Callie had only had on and Aero t-shirt and some J Crew shorts so, Easy had torn those off her in about a mila-second. As Easy practically devored Callie's mouth, his strong hands found their way to her waist planting them firmly there. Not breaking their kiss, Callie grabbed at his hands and led him to her bed. Easy then hoisted her up and flung her down on the bed, immediatly joining her. For a few seconds they just stared at eachother lovingly. Then, musting up all her courage and praying to God that the same thing wouldn't happen as last time she said those three life changing words.

"I love you."

Easy smiled at her for a second, knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

"I love you too."

And he really did. He'd never felt the way he did about Callie with anyone else. He'd never wanted to hold one person forever, or make-out in the rain and get soaked but not give a damn because he was with the one girl he knew he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Sure, he and Callie had gotten together under some pretty dasterdly cimcustances but... he was glad it had happened because every second with Callie had been magical.

Callie had waited so long to hear him say those words. The wait was worth it though.

"Condom," she said quickly, almost forgeting about it.

"Where?"

"Top Drawer."

Easy got out of bed and went to the drawer. He saw that there were several condoms. He snickered, thinking that the drawer wouldn't be full for long. He put it on and got back into bed, gazing into Callie'e big hazel eyes he always got lost in.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. He knew that this would hurt Callie a lot more then it would him and his worst nightmare was seeing her in pain and not being able to take it away.

"Yea. Don't worry, you can't hurt me," she said almost reading his mind.

Easy kissed her deeply, and then entered her. Callie immediatly felt a very sharp, strong pain and hot tears sprang from her eyes. Easy froze, allowing her to get used to feel of him being inside her. He kissed her more aggressively now, trying to kiss away the pain.

"Don't stop, I'm fine." she said, intertwining her hands with his.

Easy gripped her hand tightly and thrust into her. She was getting more used to it now, it still hurt but that feeling was slowly fading into something much more pleasurefull. Callie ran her hands down Easy's back, pushing his body closer to hers. He got the hint and went faster.

"Easy," she sighed, running her hand through his adorable dark curls. He had been kissing her neck for a little while but, when she said his name, he turned his face to hers and smiled at her as she smiled back and he grabbed her chin, moving his tonge into her mouth where hers wrestled his for dominance.

"Harder," she said. He looked at her with a concerned look.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Easy thrusted harder then before, causing Callie to let out a load sigh. She was getting close, she knew it.

Easy thrusted a few more times and then-

"Easy!"she yelled, as the most explosive, wonderful feeling washed over her. Moments later Easy came as well, yelling out Callie's name before falling onto her chest, listening to her heart beat.

With his last bit of strength, Easy rolled over onto his back, Callie resting her head against him while he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Callie."

Callie looked at him dreamingly, so happy it had finally happend.

"I love you Easy."

Callie then snuggled into Easy's chest while he wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close to him as was humanly possible. Callie then fell asleep listening to the heart beat of the boy she loved more than anything in the world and who she finally knew loved her as much too.


End file.
